Ranma Z fighter
by fjook
Summary: This is another DBZ Ranma 12 xover, it takes place twelve years after my other story nation of Ranma, it starts at the tournement before the buu saga.
1. Proluge

Disclaimer I do not only Ranma or DBZ or anything else I may use that isn't mine. I do own the things I create, like the nation of Ranma was my idea. Now I realized that I haven't touched this in over two years, but I figure that will give me an objective view to edit it. My goal is too try and finish the story this time, with minimum grammer, and spelling mistakes. So here goes.

Oh yeah one more thing, all The kids are around nine to thirteen.

Prologue starts now

Goku Briefs was sitting in the air, reading an old addition of the Nermi district news paper. The story he was reading, caused him to be in a good mood, and have a huge smile on his face. The story also happened to be a weekly column in the newspaper.

This caused Goten to be curious. So to figure out what his dad was reading, and why Goten took off into the sky. After trying to fly around him a few times, Goten only managed to get the name of the paper.

Goten inquired, "So dad, what are you reading in that thing that looks older then me?"

"Well even though most Martial artist in this world are well bellow us, there a few have access to there ki." Goku tried to explain to his son. He flew to the ground, and after setting the newspaper down so it would not blow away.

"You mean like Krillan, and Yamcha?" Probed Goten, as he watched his father turn back towards him and settle in a fighting stance. It was then that Goten realized that he was going to do some sparring with his father.

"Yes, but I wonder what have you heard of Saotome Ranma?" Goku asked in an interested mood. He then proceeded to launch his attack at his son, trying to improve his son's defences.

"I think so, If I remember correct there was rumors about him defeating a god, being a female, and about him starting an Japanese Amazon tribe?" Goten asked, while exchanging a few punches with Goku.

"Yes, those are Rumurs, and are all true to a point."

"Wait, how can a guy be a girl too?"

"Easily when he has gone to a magical and cursed training ground. He feel into a spring that turns him into girl when contacted with cold water."

"What? That's just not possible!!" Goten Proclaimed, as he forgot to block Goku's punch and was sent flying backwards. He got his footing in the air again, and charged Gokua again.

"Aliens exist, Magic Exists, and we get gold hair when we transform. So trust me, I met one of his cursed friends a few times, so trust me okay.

"But, why do I need to know any of this, This all happened twelve years ago, long before I was born, why is that important?" Goten asked.

"I have a good feeling that he will be at the next world tournament next month, its good to see how a fellow martial artist is doing. His might even bring his kids this year."

... Meanwhile under higher then earth's gravity...

"Dad, why do I have to train so hard?" Trunks asked as he dodged not only his fathers attack, but also the automated defences his dad had installed and programed to target Trunks specificly.

"My son, will be stronger than any boy of that weakling Kakorots." Vegita stated as he continued to push his son to his limit. Vegita was determined to get his son to go super sayian before Goten. So determined even that he turned up the gavity from 100 times to 150 times earth gravity.

…Elsewhere on a mountain in Russia…

There was a man shrouded in a grey cloak, only his two blue eyes were visibly. He talked to some one who can not be seen nor heard.

"Yes I understand." The cloaked man said as he overlooked the landscape in front of him, after a while he looked back up at the sky.

"But why there are warriors on this rock that have the potential to be the strongest things in the universe. So why send me to exterminate this evil?" The cloaked man said as he stared up at the sky. After a while he looked around the landscape once again.

"Yes, Yes, I will test them, like you ordered master." The cloaked man said as he steped into the air, and vanished from sight of anyone that happened to be looking through a telescope at that mountain top.

…Somewhere else in the world…

"Dad we're lost again aren't we?" Ryouga's son asked as he looked around at the hilly country side, he and Ryouga where walking through. There was very little to indicate where they where. Infact they could be in any grassy hilly area around the globe.

"Ryata, your sense of direction is as bad mine, just be lucky we still have two weeks before the tournament. Don't worry we will make it there."

"We better dad, We better." Ryata said as he got pulled along by the rope his father had attached to him, this way they would not get separated, and lost.

…Meanwhile in Nermi, Japan…

"Linda, and Hans, you two ready to go let?" Ranma led through the house, as he Picked up his back pack from the front door and sighed. Kids these days where never ready to go. Though it seemed that this group of kids seemed to get a long better then he and his friends did when he was a kid. Ranma smiles as he reminisces about the old days.

"Dad! Me come!!" A young female with two green pig tails said as she tugged on his shirt.

"Sakra you know the deal, since you didn't finish top two in the tournament we had, you have to stay behind while me and others go to the worlds martial arts tournament." Ranma said as he pried her off. "Besides Its just me, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and mouse going, everyone else is staying behind."

"But Linda and Hans will get special training its not fair!!" Sakra stated as she pouted and sat on the floor upset.

"Of course, that's to be expected." Ranma said. He saw the aforementioned group coming into with a red head girl, and black haired boy that took there looks a lot from Ranma. Though the kids seemed to wear more western clothing, Jeans and T-shirt. Ranma Shrugged as they left for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.

... a week latter . . .

"So Dad, where are we now?" Ryata inquired as the pair walked up another hill.

After reaching the top of the hill, they can see a small house in the distance. They can also see a forest a mile or two behind the house. Ryouga looks at his kid, and wonders if he will be the last person in the family line with a bad sense of direction or not. Ryouga finally answers Ryata. " I don't know but perhaps the people in that house can help."

After reaching that house Ryouga knocks on the door. He looks back the way the came, and see's that the sun is setting, so is taken by surprise when the door opens. " Ryouga, is that you?"

"This is YOUR house Goku?" Ryouga asked the surprised Goku as he let a slight laugh. This laugh caused Ryata to just shake his head. "Anyways what way is the Martial Arts World Championship?"

"Since I am going as well why don't you stay here, and train some, then we can go together." Goku suggested as he let the two traveling martial artists into his house.

End of Prologue

Author notes:

So good, bad, ulgy?

If any one has any comments, complaints or ideas, please get them to me one way or another

fjookyahoo.ca


	2. Chapter1

The day of the tournament slowly appoarched for all sides

The day of the tournament slowly approached for all. Everyone was training hard to be at there top shape. For some reason the Martial Arts World Championship was held in Alberta, Canada. All the worlds greatest fighters where there.

. . .

"Kakorat, I see you made it. Who are the human squirts?" Vegeta demands as he sees Goku getting there around the same time he does. He looks at Ryouga just long enough to notice that they are hiding part of there power-level. Though there humans so he treats them like the weak lesser species they are.

"This is Ryouga Hibiki, and his Son Ryata. They are going to be competing today." Goku explains as he senses a familiar presence behind him, and turns around. "Hey Piccalo, nice of you to show too."

"Goku, Vegeta." Piccolo states as he nods to the both of them, and everyone gathered heads to the sign in table. Goku looks around at all the various people there, trying to figure out who is going to be going against who. Goku smirks because the kids seem to get along better, then him and Vegeta do. The group finally heads towards the registration table. Where all three kids are disappointed that they have to sign up in the youth tournament, they all think that they can handle the adults.

"Goten, keep an eye on Rayta, he will get lost otherwise." Goku warns, as he, Picallo, Vegata, and Ryouga all head over to the weigh in, and strength testing area.

Ryouga watched as Ranma, and the Z fighters all weighed in then punched for the strength test. He then had to weight as they got a replacement machine after Vegeta broke it. Ryouga rolled his eyes, and simple broke the machine with one finger.

"Ryouga hurry, the kids tournament is about to begin!" Akane yelled over her shoulder at the trailing martial artist. She just simple smiled at him. Ryouga had gotten over his crush on Akane years ago, but he still considered a good friend. Though not wanting to get lost Ryouga ran to catch up.

After getting seats, Ryouga turns to the ring, and contemplates to himself. Ryouga thinks to himself: "_IF I can watch Ranma's and Vegeta's kids, then Maybe I can learn some strategy on there techniques. Ranma, just happens to be more . . . Am I being watched?"_

With that Ryouga looked around and shrugged it off, and listened to the announcer. "For your first match of the day we have a young boy from the grandson of the famous owner of Capsule Corporation, Trunks, and in the other corner we have last times youth winner Gorge Kirkland. This should be a rather interesting fight if I do say so myself."

Well needless to say that Trunk won pretty easily and quickly. The Match's were interesting, except for those that had the Sayain blooded children, which went pretty quick. Though when it was down to the Quarter-Finals is where things got interesting. The first match happened to be Ryata Hibiki Versus Linda Saotome.

Ryata was wearing American style clothing. To be more precise he was wearing black cargo pants, and a red t-shirt. While Linda was wearing a one piece pink and baby blue leotard.

"Finally I get to fight a worthy opponent. Do not think you will win easily, I have been studying your matches. Learning how to beat you." Ryata exclaimed as he settled into a defensive stance and patiently waited for her to attack.

"Well, you claim to be an equal, or better, but all I here is talk so far." Linda said as she jumped attacked Ryata. It would seem that Linda fought with every part of her body. She had even learned how to make hair a deadly weapon. The fight seemed to be going to no one, and over all be pretty even.

"Ultimate Martial Arts Hibiki School Special Attack Red Terror!" Ryata yelled as he leapt at his opponent one more time. This time when he was a few feet in front of her, he stopped and kneeled. Ryata had caused a bouquet of red roses to appear in his hands, and to the shock of the crowd said, "Linda, please marry me."

As Ranma and crew just shook there heads, Linda simply booted Ryata out of the ring. "Fool you left your self open." She said shaking her head at the helpless boy she had just defeated.

Next up is Goten, Vs Hans Saotome. As the fight starts, Hans dives to avoid an attack by Goten, and he gets hit, though due to the dive is still in the ring. Hans Stands up, but he doesn't resume a fighting stance.

"You know something, you and that Trunks person are both are hiding your true power." Hans said as he walked towards Goten.

"What?! How do you know that?" Goten said as he charged at Hans. Hans simply smirked and jumped over his head. He then turned around.

"So figured it out yet?" Hans said, as he just barely avoid Gotens new offensive strategy by twisting and turning. Hans even went so far as to yawn. Eventually Hans slide under Gotens legs, tripped Goten, and sat on his stomach. "You know your currently power level is one hundred and forty two, I wonder what your true power level is?"

"Fine you want me to not hold anything back I will comply." Goten said as tossed Hans off of him. Goten powered up as Hans just stood back. Hans muttered numbers going up from 142. When Goten was finished he assumed fighting stance.

"three hundred and six, not a bad increase." Hans said as he launched his assault. It was soon clear that the weak spot in Hans attack was that he seemed to prefer to fight with his legs and use his hands for defense. This was an easy strategy that Goten quickly took advantage of to knock his opponent out of the ring efficiently.

Trunk easily defeated his opponent in the quarter finals, as did Goten in the Semi finals. The other Semi Finals match up was between Trunk and Linda.

Trunk looked at his opponent, yawned, and tried to knock her out of the ring with speed, causing a lot of dust to fly up everywhere. No one was certain just what had happened. It turns out that Linda had caused her hair to dig into the ring, and turn into a strong form. Her hair was gripping the edge of the ring and keeping her above the ground.

"Ouch!! That Hurt!" Linda said as she knew that this was going to be hard. As a split decision she decided to launch one of her more powerful attacks. In just as short of time, she decides on her Battle Spirit attack. Her Battle Spirit is a purple giant Aura of herself, who launches a fist at Trunk's.

Trunk's is not expecting a human to be able to increase there power level as much as she did, non the else, through a ki fist at him, so he doesn't move out of the way. Instead he just gets punched out of the ring. Though he does remember to fly, those the battle is not over let.

"Your pretty good for a weakling female human, you know that?" Trunk goats right before he charges into super sayian mode, and launches at Linda. Linda and her battle spirit seem to be holding there own against the assault. Though slowly it looks like Linda is slowly moving towards the edge of the ring.

Trunk grinned, and launched a ki attack at Linda. Linda was forced out of the ring, but due to some quick thinking, she started to cause her hair to rotate around in a circle. This kept her in the air. That coupled with Linda's cocky grin made Trunks mad, and he launched an all out attack at her. He launched a group of short ki blast which caused a explosion. After the dust settled from the explosion Linda was knocked unconscious, and on the ground.

Next Time on Ranma Z fighter, the adults fight, what new tricks has Ranma, and Ryouga learned in the past many years? Will we learn who the guy in Russia was? How will this vary from the DBZ show, only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 2

After the lesson that Trunk had with Hercule, the adults tournament was announced. While Ranma went up to the bulletin board to see who would be his opponent, the two sayain kids stole Mr. X's costume, after knocking him out. He looks up the list, and sees he is in the group A, with Ryouga and others. He sees he is in round three, while Ryouga is in round 7.

The way the tournament worked is that the winner of Group A, would face the winner of Group C, while the winner of Group's B and D faced off, and the winner of those. Groups would face each other. Though by Ranma's calculation the groups where based off of strength, so all the strongest fighters where in Group A.

First round was The champion of Canada, a John Parison, versus the champion of England, Mathew Cocks. The winner of the match was John.

Second round was Piccolo versus Mr. Shin. Piccolo took a good long look at Mr. Shin. He remained in battle position the whole time. Finally after a long time Piccolo just turned around and walked off the ring. He just forfeit for no apparent reason. Now onto Ranma's fight against Mr. X.

As Ranma assumed his defensive stance he sized up his opponent. Something about how his opponent stood, it was just not natural. As Mr. X launched an attack Ranma swiftly dodged and executed the Soul of Ice technique to disappear. Ranma used this opportunity to sneak up behind his opponent, and remove the cloak that he was wearing, revealing Trunks and Goten, disqualifying them.

The fourth round fight was a Videl the daughter of the Worlds Strongest Fighter Hercule. She seemed to be rather strong for a human, and also had some decent control of her ki. Though there was something off about her opponent: A man named Spopovitch who has fought here before. No matter how much Videl beat her opponent he just stood there and took it. Even when his head spun around, it spun back. So it was that Videl lost to the unnaturally powered Spopovitch.

Round five and six were won by Vegeta and Goku respectfully. Round seven had Ryouga up against Ryabin Chaota. Ryabin stood six feet tall, with blond hair that was mid back length and not in any particular style. He wore a red silk shirt, and matching pants. His green eyes seem to dig into Ryabins soul.

"So we going to fight, or are you just going to stand there like a dumb statue?" Mocked Ryabin as he studied his opponent. Something about him was un-natural, un-human even. Ryouga quickly shook his head, and launched an attack at his opponent.

His opponent just tilted his head to the side, easily avoiding the attack. He smirked at Ryouga as he launched a counter attack to his stomach. Ryouga staggered backwards the wind knocked out of him. He pulled himself upright, and smirked weekly. He put himself into a battle stance.

"So your strong, that doesn't mean you win this fight." Ryouga said as he tried to size up his opponent. The Breaking Point Technique had made his skin hard, but he still felt that punch, meaning that this individual was stronger then most people. Ryouga decided to launch a new technique he had came up with after combining two Amazon techniques.

"Breaking Point roasting Chest nut style!!" Was Ryouga's battle cry as he launched his attack, not directly at Ryabin, but at the ground. The insuring result was the whole section of the arena coming up fast and becoming a wall of flying debris. Though when Ryouga was finished that whole section of the arena was gone, and some of the ground as well.

After the wreckage settled, Ryabin was still standing, he calmly brushed the dust off his shoulder. He grinned at Ryouga, before stating in a calm voice. "Pretty good for a human, but not good enough I don't think. Hmmm, I think This technique will work."

Ryabin then simply formed a ball of water in his hand, very similar to a Ki ball, and launched it at Ryouga. He grinned as he say Ryouga jump out of the way. Ryabin bagan to explain as he launched more of these water streams. "Ah Jysenkyo what a great invention, purely one of the best."

"You invented Jysenkyo?" Ryouga said as he dodged another beam. He kept his eyes on Ryabin trying and praying he could find a way to get close enough to hit him. When he stopped to ask, he almost got hit. Ryabin seemed to know just how to keep Ryouga always moving, and never giving him enough footing to launch a counter attack.

"This battle bores me." Ryabin stated as he waved his wands, causing a tidal wave to sweep Ryouga off the ring, and turn into P-Chan. Who quickly began to look for a source of hot water.

After Ryabin's battle, The Great Sayaman and Yumi stepped into the ring to fight. As The Great Sayaman started to fight he noticed that his opponent seem to keep asking for more and more punishment. Nothing seemed to work. In fact Yumi kept taunting his opponent trying to get him to become stronger, so he could beat him.

Finally after Yumi relieved that Sayaman was Gohen, Gohen had no choose but to go Super Sayain in order to try and beat his opponent. Yumi continued to take a beating from his opponent tell Gohen had to use a desperation technique to defeat his opponent.

Gohen put all his power into a Kamaheha beam to defeat his opponent, which Spopovich used to drain ever last bit of energy that Gohen had. The two of them then took off. Causing the remaining Z-Fighters too take off after them and track them down. This left Ryouga and Ramna left behind. The two of them where upset at this act.

So Ryabin cautiously approached the two adults, and asked what at that time seemed such a simple question, yet neither of them realized that there answer would not only change the world, but change there life's forever.

"You two want to go join the fight?" Ryabin asked as he talked in a very casual tone to the two teens. After both of the teens agreed, Ryabin quickly and swiftly teleported them to the spot where The Z fighters landed. Ryabin quickly disappeared on his own.

Vegeta looked over at the two humans, and then snorted. "Who invited the two weaklings along?"

"I hate to admit this but he is right, you two are probable out of your league here." Goku said as he looked at the two humans. Ryouga this time had his umbrella and bandana on. He just stared at the top of the space ship, while Ranma looked over at the other people gathered here.

"Let me ask you this, if you had a choice to stay here and maybe help win, or turn tail and run like a coward, which would you take?" Ranma asked as he felt insulted by the most experienced z fighter, he looked at Ryouga, more determined now then ever. "Ryouga, I defeated Saffron, the demigod, if we put apart our difference's we can show these weaklings that we are no ones second fiddle."

The two youths then charged the ship that was sticking out of the ground, only to be greeted by humanoid about five feet seven inches in a very dark business suit, with one single horn in the middle of his brown hair. The horn goes from the back of his head forward, and its highest point is probable at the middle of the head, it then curves downward so that it goes straight and ends a few inches above the very tip of his nose.

They briefly stopped as they looked at the other, then nodded. The two of them then went on the offensive. They both barely avoided the sword. Ranma had to jump back, as Ryouga hit the dirt. Ryouga proceeded to remove his belt, and make it sharp, straight and hard just like he did with his bandana's.

Ryouga and The horned man fought for about five seconds, before the horned man, easily defeated him. He looked up at the people on the edge and in the blink of an eye turned his hair into snakes, which spat at all the people up there. Goku, Gohan, Mr. Shin, and Vegeta, where the only ones who avoided the spit, the rest where turned to Stone.

"So Mr. Shin is it still? Or should I say supreme Kai its been a long time since we have faced each other. You will find that I have increased my power significantly since then, and you will not win by some dumb trick here." The horned being stated as he stared at the man.

"You think you're the only one who has increased in power? I defeated you once I can do so again Asmodai Prince of demons." The Supreme Kai said as he stared at the demon prince in front of him.

"Good good, this is all un predicted, which is just perfect." Ryabin said as he appeared out of nowhere, though he did appear in the middle of Asmodai and Mr. Shin, breaking there stare off.

"And who do you think you are, interrupting us like that?" The Supreme Kai demanded of the new comer. Ryabin just smirked as he looked at everyone gathered there, on this day.

authors note: sorry if thats a bad ending, but I wanted to get this up soon, so here is the third chapter of this story, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note, need to find name of first bad guy in buu saga

"That is a very good question, the names Ryabin," Ryabin informed the people around, before he smirked, and raised his left hand. "Before I forget," Ryabin stated with a smirk. He then snapped his fingers, causing himself, the Demon, and Mr. Shim to disappear into the Astral Realm.

"Where are we?!" Mr. Shim demanded as he looked around the white area getting clearly angrily.

"Sheesh some people, just have no sense of style or humor. You asked who I was and I do instead to tell you, I just didn't want to bother the others with my tale. Oh, you must be worried about what's happening. So let's get a look at the show shall we?" Ryabin said as he snapped his fingers again, this time a fifty inch television screen appeared in front of them, it was tuned to a show that was just starting.

This time on Dragon Ball Z, our heroes, plus the two humans descend into a spaceship determined to stop whatever is about to happen. Though a few of them wonder what just happened, they realize that their mind and concentration have to be on the battle ahead.

Goku leads the group down a level to an oval shaped room. A voice is heard, presumable over the intercom. "Welcome to my ship, I applaud you for making it this far, though to get to me you will have to defeat three opponents. One for each floor, so good luck..."

"So how do we decide who fights first?" Goku asked looking at Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Even though Ranma, and Ryouga where right behind him, beside them, he and the other Z fighters ignored them.

"The only fair way would be paper rock scissors." Gohan said as he nodded to Goku. He smirked having already picked out a strategy for the game at hand so he could get the first bout, and get his energy pumping.

"Um, guys, you know me, and Ryouga are here too, and are fighters as well?" Ranma said trying not to let the more powerful fighters push him around, just because he was new to this saving the world thing.

"Your humans, just stay out of the way, and let the true warriors get the job done." Vegeta snorted at the two humans as he readied himself for the rock paper scissors. He did not want to waste his energy just let. He rather Kakorot and the others waste there energy so afterwards he could defeat Kakorot in there fight to come.

As the four of them decide who will go first, Ranma pulls Ryouga off to the side. "Listen buddy, I know we haven't always agreed, but I have a feeling you don't like getting pushed around either."

"Yeah so what are we suppose to do about it?" Ryouga asked Ranma, who just smirked and proceeded to whisper into Ryouga's ear. Whatever Ranma said caused Ryouga to smirk.

Goku having won the paper rock scissors game, stepped onto the middle of the room with the big X. He instantaneously got teleported to a very dark location, where he could barely sense another presence there.

"Welcome to the realm of Yakon. I am a creature from the darkest corner of the galaxy, a creature that has formed its life, feeding off of light, so prepare to die, my friend." Yakon said as he started to attack Goku, who without any light, had absolutely no idea how to defeat the being attacking, suddenly an idea came to Goku, like a punch.

Goku suddenly went super sayain, and say his hunch was true. The being started to eat the light, by sucking it into his body. Goku then did his best to maintain his Super Sayain form as long as possible. After what felt to him like an eternity did Yakon finally absorb too much energy and explode. This caused Goku to be shifted back to the ship, exhausted and tired.

Piccolo, simply shakes his head as he toss's Goku a bean, telling him quite simple. Eat, regain your energy, while Vegeta makes a snide comet about Goku being a big weakling. Meanwhile Ryouga, and Ranma run along ahead of the group to the next room, where they are whisked away to a hilly, and grassy planet, where what appears to be a slightly overweight version of demon.

"So I get two beings to crush for the price of one do I? Well I am Shanigoe Anchient Sith Martial Artist." Shanigoe exclaims as he takes out a metal cyninder and holds it like the handle of a sword. He smirks at the two of them.

Then the picture fads as the Demon cuts the tv in half, clearly mad. "That Fool of a demon brother! I should of never let him see that movie! Hes a demon not a sith! The fool." The Demon flumes. He then turns his anger towards Ryabin. "You Chaos being tell us why we are here not there, where we can make a difference?"

"Well as you may or may not know, there is infinite realities. And this is just one of them." Ryabin explains casually as he smirks at the two of them, especially after Mr. Shim agreeing that they do not belong here, they belong out there. Its usually so rare to see arch rivals agree.

"Yes, Yes. Unlike my counterparts in other realities, I have prepared and planed what to do at the right time. I am no ones tool, your still avoiding the question." The Demon Demanded as he pulled out his sword and slowly, angrily approached Ryabin, causing Ryabin to simply hover backwards effortlessly. Smirking the whole time.

"Well I am glad you asked. I have uncovered five legendary marks, which can only be placed upon mortals, which will make them the ultimate avatars, still defeatable mind you, but you get the gist? Yes? Anyways, the marks are of Order, Goodness, Evil, Chaos, and Neutrality." Ryabin explained as each of the five marks appeared behind him, causing both the Mr. Shim, and the demon to stop in there tracks.

"Those were ALL BANISHED with Good Reason! You fool! You've doomed the whole Multi-verse!" Mr. Shim yelled at Ryabin with all his anger and might. Then he charged Ryabin sword drawn, with killer eyes. After a few moments of unsuccessfully trying to kill Ryabin, Mr. Shin simply said "I want none of this."

"Fine have it your way." Ryabin said with a nod and a snap of his fingers sending him to see Ranma and Ryouga in the long battle against the psionic Demon.

It looked like Ranma and Ryouga where actually holding there own against him. When ever Ranma would attack and force the demon to dodge to one side Ryouga would be there with a punch to hit him. Some time during the fight Ranma had unleashed a new technical Soul of Ice: Armour, and Ryouga had gotten the Laser Sword form the demon.

The demon was growing rather fustrated with losing, so when Ranma through a left hook at him, The Demon simply absorbed the hand. This caused the weaker Ranma to be traped a few feet from the demon.

"Now We all die." The demon said as it summoned a death ball above them, that had enough energry to kill a god. Ryouga acting quickly sliced Ranma's hand off. The three Heros then bolted as fast as they could away.

/Author note: I am double Sorry. I am sorry this chapter is posted only 4/5ths of the way finished, and I am sorry that I am not that good at writing fighting scenes. But I guarantee I will have one next chapter even if its crap.


End file.
